The Dominator
The Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System (Japanese: 携帯型心理診断鎮圧執行システム Romaji: Keitai-gata shinri shindan chin'atsu shikkō shisutemu)、ドミネーター or 45MW.TRG Dominator is the iconic firearm carried by enlisted Inspection and Enforcement officers of the MWPSB. This weapon is able to determine the identity of its holder, requiring authentication and wireless connection to The Sibyl System in order to operate, with each individual gun only heard by the user to which it is registered. When the Dominator is aimed at a target, it continuously reads and sends psychological data ‒ the individual's Psycho-Pass ‒ which it sends to The Sibyl System for calculation of their Crime Coefficient. When this value exceeds a certain level, one indicating that the target is mentally unstable and likely to commit a violent crime, the gun will be operable. If the level does not exceed such levels, the muzzle will not open and a safety device will be activated to prevent the user from pulling the gun's trigger. The gun is unable to work when it is not linked wirelessly to The Sibyl System in most circumstances. Before the gun fires, the muzzle opens to reveal a complicated mechanism within, part of which is used to read the suspect's criminality. When the gun does fire, it lets out a blue bullet. The gun has four modes: Non-Lethal Paralyzer, Lethal Eliminator, Destroy Decomposer and its explosive variant. It is "voiced" by Noriko Hidaka (Stephanie Young in English). Modes Non-Lethal Paralyzer（ノンリーサル　パラライサー） "Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target." '' The Dominator's standard mode fires energy bursts that paralyze the target and does not need to transform for this mode. It is used to knock suspects unconscious in order to safely bring them into custody. The effect may be reduced or negated if the target is under the influence of strong stimulants.Nobody Knows Your Face'Crime Coefficient'' The trigger of the gun is locked by default until the onboard scanner identifies a person in the gun's sights as having a Crime Coefficient exceeding 100 points and with the gun's grip in the hand of a registered and authorized user. This is to guarantee that there are no innocent victims and to prevent abuse. Lethal Eliminator（リーサル　エリミネーター） "Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target." When the Dominator changes to this anti-personnel lethal mode, the lower portion of the gun undergoes an elaborate transformation which includes swiveling, sliding and rotating parts while the gun informs its user into what mode it has changed. This takes only seconds. In this mode, the weapon can shoot a huge burst of energy which, upon contact with the target, affects all organic and inorganic matter. Following impact on a human target, everything impacted is annihilated. The process takes about two seconds and is visually violent as it causes massive swelling wherever the energy hits. The swelling then spreads over the entire body before exploding. What remains is a spray of blood with fragments of the corpse, possibly showing an eighteen-inch or more entry wound. The gun is also capable of dismemberment. Being shot in a limb while the gun is in this mode often leaves the target alive, albeit severely injured with said limb completely destroyed. Use of the Lethal Eliminator mode is restricted to individuals whose Crime Coefficient exceeds 300 points. Once the Dominator has transformed, it will only revert to its non-lethal mode when unhanded, a few seconds after the most recent threat disappears - one way or the other - from the sensor's field of view, or when The Sibyl System decides the wielder is unauthorized, insufficiently qualified, or too cloudy to use the weapon ‒ though this typically is a person-specific lockout, until permission is granted from HQ.Devil's Crossroad in 0201 episode).]] Destroy Decomposer (デストロイ　デコンポーザー） "Enforcement mode: Destroy Decomposer. Target will be completely annihilated. Please proceed with maximum caution." The Dominator's Anti-Material mode is used primarily against hardened targets (such as those wearing armor), large vehicles or drones. The transformation of the weapon is more extensive and appears more neon than black. This setting provides the user with a small hand-cannon that can provide a blast of three to six feet in diameter, intended to deal with armored targets like the ever-present drones and possibly to create entry points into buildings.''Rearing Conventions'The Scales of Justice'' The Destroy Decomposer also works on organic material, leaving no trace behind. Each Dominator can fire a maximum of three Decomposer shots.Those Who Cast Stones In the film, the Destroy Decomposer is shown to be capable of variable output. A seemingly high output blast is shown vaporizing half a car. Use of the Destroy Decomposer can be authorized against human targets if the subject escalates to a dangerous level of violence, such as using explosives. It may be speculated that this condition has been incorporated in order to deal with cases of terrorism like suicide bombers, as the Destroy Decomposer can eliminate both the terrorists and their weapons with little collateral damage. Assault Dominator .]] Part of the MWPSB's new armament, the Assault Dominator is an upgraded version of the regular Dominator. It is a large, intricate rifle that features a scope which allows for multiple targets and increased range, as well as a bipod which allows for a steady plane when the user is ready to fire. Unlike the normal Dominator, the glow of the mechanism within the weapon is red, rather than blue. However, when it switches to Lethal Eliminator, the color changes to blue. Additionally, it has the ability to fire through walls, ideal for when the use of the normal Dominator is hindered.The Salvation of Job It has three enforcement modes: Non-Lethal Paralyzer, Lethal Eliminator, and Destroy Decomposer. Non-Lethal Paralyzer（ノンリーサル　パラライサー） In this mode, the weapon functions exactly like the normal Dominator's Non-Lethal Paralyzer, but with its increased range making it is more effective in dealing with targets that are far away. Lethal Eliminator（リーサル　エリミネーター） The Assualt Dominator automatically shifts into this modality when its scope reads a target's Crime Coefficient shift above 300. Trivia *The size of the holes left by the Dominator vary, even within the same mode. One possible explanation is that it's equipped with a focus function to optimize the spread. *Dominators, when fully charged, can fire four shots.Psycho-Pass: The Novel *For people living in that time, to kill with a Dominator is to kill under the judgement of the society; the responsibility, thus, falls onto The Sibyl System. However, if an individual kills someone without the use of a Dominator, it means that the person themself is the killer. *Dominators fire electromagnetic waves. *In exceptional circumstances, a person identified as being under the jurisdiction of a different Ministry may prevent the Dominator from reading their Crime Coefficient. The Dominator will order the holder to request authorization up the chain of command to approve the read.Sinners of the System Case 2 Gallery Dominators.png|Dominators in their carrier drone (in 0101 episode). dominator-mode.gif|The gun goes back to normal (still in 0101 episode). dominator-eliminator.gif|Kogami using the Lethal Eliminator on Nobuo Okura (still in 0101 episode). Destroy Decomposer fire.png|Kogami using the Destroy Decomposer (in 0103 episode). Destroy Decomposer target.png|While in Destroy Decomposer mode, the Dominator's HUD turns red and the target receives a grade of A+ (in 0111 episode). Locked Dominator.png|A Dominator whose trigger is locked due to an unauthorized user (in 0112 episode). Locked Dominator 2.png|A Dominator that is locked in Non-Lethal Paralyzer, with its safety off (in 0121 episode). Assault Dominator 2.png|The Assault Dominator's multiple lock-on system displays two Crime Coefficients (in 0204 episode). PP0206.png|A front view of a Dominator in Destroy Decomposer mode (held by Tsunemori in 0206 episode). Assault Dominator.jpg|The Assault Dominator in Gekijo-ban Psycho-Pass. Unmeasurablepp.PNG|The Dominator will declare a subject's Crime Coefficient to be 'Unmeasurable' where no life signs are detected (in Sinners of the System Case 2). References Category:Weapons Category:Police Tech Category:Technology